femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Clarisse Gold (Criminal Case)
Clarisse Gold is the villainess of "Playing Dead", case #53 of Criminal Case: The Conspiracy, the 5th season of the crime solving game Criminal Case (release date January 17, 2019). She was the publicist for famous actress Savannah Blake, who was found burned to death with acid at the CCN studio. Clarisse's first appearance in the case had her appearing dismayed by Savannah's death, revealing that Savannah was her best client and that her career would be over now that she was dead. But later on, a spa voucher was found sent from Savannah to Clarisse, with the message on it revealing that there was tension between Savannah and her publicist. When questioned by the player and Gloria Hayes, Clarisse blasted Savannah as a "diva" who treated her like a servant, forcing her to do menial tasks for her and even refusing to let her take time off of work when she was having family issues. Later on, though, the true extent of Clarisse's anger at Savannah was discovered: she blamed Savannah for the loss of her unborn child. After spending a long time attempting to conceive, Clarisse became pregnant and was warned by her doctor that the pregnancy was risky. But later on, Savannah and Clarisse were preparing to attend a publicity event with Savannah for her show Upton Abbey when Savannah came down with the flu. Clarisse attempted to convince Savannah to cancel the event so she wouldn't get sick from her and endanger the baby, only for Savannah to refuse and convince her to attend the event with her anyways. As a result, Clarisse caught the flu as well, resulting in her suffering a miscarriage. Devastated and vengeful against Savannah, the evil Clarisse attacked Savannah at the CCN studio as she was preparing for an interview, splashing her in the face with chemicals that burned her to death. Clarisse accidentally burned herself with the chemicals she used to kill Savannah and used a handkerchief to tend to her wounds, with the blood she left on the handkerchief serving as evidence to her guilt. When confronted by the detectives, Clarisse attempted to deny the allegations before confessing, proclaiming Savannah had (in her mind) killed her baby and, in response to Gloria saying that killing Savannah wouldn't bring her baby back, stated that she was given "temporary respite" watching Savannah's painful demise. At her trial, Clarisse pled guilty and expressed a belief that Judge Powell would understand her actions due to being a mother herself, and later stated that she killed Savannah at the CCN studio because she knew she'd be alone and that the studio's soundproofing would make it to where no one would hear Savannah's cries of pain. Seeing that Clarisse had no remorse for her crime, Judge Powell sentenced the villainess to twenty-one years in prison with mandatory psychiatric counselling. Clarisse tearfully accepted the sentence, proclaiming her life was worthless without her baby anyway. Quotes *"I'd been trying to have a baby for a long time, and I finally conceived. The doctors said it was a risky pregnancy, and Savannah knew this. One night, we were due to attend an event to promote Upton Abbey, when Savannah came down with a terrible flu. She was running a high fever and coughing like mad. I told her it was dangerous to be around her while she was contagious, because of the baby... But she said she couldn't cancel the event, and she needed me to be there! The success of Upton Abbey was at stake! A couple of days later, I'd caught the flu from Savannah, and had a miscarriage. rank and name, I'd been hoping to get pregnant for years. And I lost my baby, all because Savannah Blake was too selfish to care! (Gloria: "I'm sorry you went through such a horrible experience, but killing Ms. Blake wasn't going to bring your baby back...") I know, but watching Savannah write and shriek in pain as the chemicals burnt her skin gave me some temporary respite!" (Clarisse's confession to killing Savannah Blake) Gallery Clarisse Gold Arrest.png Clarisse Gold Mugshot.png Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Show Business Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Web Media Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested